A new Master means a new life, right?
by Blaze the Warrior
Summary: What if a new Master came into Ciel's and Sebastian's lives? Would Ciel be a Demon? Probably not. Who knew that such a tiny accident could change time and both fate and destiny at once? What emotions will the new Master stir up in the Phantomhive manor? And what challenges await the Phantomhive? *Sebastian Love Story*
1. Prologue

On the carriage back to the London was the Chamberlaine family. Back to the place they considered home. Charlotte Chamberlaine rested her gloved hands on her lap. Her blue eyes gazed out the window as she continued to be stuck in thought. But what the family did not know was that there was a tragedy waiting to happen. One that the Chamberlaine family never expected. A destiny of life or death, one would say. Charlotte's parents—Evelyn Chamberlaine and Thomas Chamberlaine—both exchanged a glance with each other. They nodded in agreement and Evelyn placed a hand on top of her daughters', Charlotte looked away from the window and at her mother—a beautiful Lady with shoulder-length golden hair and green eyes. Her father was the opposite; he had jet, black hair. And she had his hair color rather than her mothers'.

"Charlotte, darling," began her mother. "Are you going to visit that charming boy, Samuel?"

Charlotte didn't respond; like usual. She hadn't spoken for years. At least, not ever since her older brother, Oliver Chamberlaine, died from the black plague. It was as if she had been traumatized. No; she was traumatized. Losing her brother had made her less social. Her mother continued to gaze at her daughter, sighing.

"You've not spoken for so long…" murmured her mother in a soothing voice. She tried to make eye contact with her daughter, but Charlotte avoided her gaze. "Losing your brother was hard, but you can't stay quiet forever. Soon you'll have to find a husband whom you must speak with."

There she went again; blabbering about the marriage. Charlotte had no fiancé. No one to love, except for Samuel Boston. He was her one and only love, but he of course didn't love her back. He was in love with his cousin Rosaline. It bothered Charlotte greatly that he was in love with his cousin. A sigh came from her mother several seconds later, making Charlotte push her mothers' hand off her lap; not knowing that this may be the last time to hear her soothing voice. Or, that it might be the last time she would ever ride in a carriage with them.

* * *

At the exact same time, Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis were walking through town; unaware of their fate. Unaware of the tragedy about to occur, actually. Ciel kept walking past an alley with his butler right behind him. As they walked past it, Sebastian sensed a presence. He recognized the presence instantly but made no reaction. Instead he kept walking behind his Master, glancing over at a carriage that rode past them. They kept walking as if nothing happened until they got further away. Ciel had stopped, but didn't glance over at Sebastian.

"Sebastian; I know you sensed it."

Sebastian smirked slightly at his Master. "Ah, yes I did. But I must say; I'm quite surprised that you sensed it as well."

"I know when that thing is around…" Ciel suddenly glanced over his shoulder and at Sebastian. "What is he doing here?"

"It seems he will be reaping souls this evening," replied Sebastian. "How tragic for them."

"…Quite…" mumbled Ciel; continuing to walk. If only they knew that this tragic accident would lead to a whole new story of the Phantomhive's…and another sorrowful family.

* * *

Gazing out the window with her dull blue eyes, she began to think about her nineteen year old brother who had died three years ago. If he were alive, he would have been twenty-two years old. Charlotte was four years younger than him and was now seventeen; about to turn eighteen. In a few more days, actually. But nothing was happy about that. She wanted to spend it with her brother. But even that was impossible. The dead couldn't come back to life. As she continued gazing out the window, the carriage came to a stop. Her eyes widened as she realized that the people walking through the town were running and screaming. Running away from the coach. And right at that moment, the carriage flipped over.

Charlotte fell forward from the force and landed on the floor of the carriage. Not a single sound escaped her mouth; even though she wanted to scream. Her eyes were glazed with fear as she looked over at her father as he fell head first against the window of the coach; glass shattering everywhere. Pieces of blood stained glass landed around her as the carriage fell on its side. She looked over at her mother; pushing aside strands of her hair. Her mother was sprawled on the floor a few inches away from her. She lifted her head and gazed into her daughter's eyes; making eye contact for once in so long. Her mother's green gaze was filled will sorrow and pain as her hand reached for Charlotte's; to hold it one last time. Suddenly, the sound of a chainsaw was heard from above the flipped over carriage. And before anyone knew what it was, a chainsaw blade came slicing through the carriage and into her mother's head. Blood splattered everywhere in the carriage and Charlotte's eyes began to tear up in horror as blood splashed onto her face and into her hair.

She was speechless. She just stared at her mother's body as the chainsaw was pulled out and back through the roof of the carriage. The sound of the chainsaw came back, but Charlotte didn't react at all. She didn't move. Didn't look away. She didn't even blink once. It felt like time stopped for a while as the blood leaked onto the floor; staining her clothing. The sound of the chainsaw came back louder than before, but Charlotte still did nothing. It was too late. No escape. Trapped in a fate that would soon lead to her death. Or so, she expected.

The coach they had walked past earlier had crashed. Sebastian and Ciel had stopped walking and watched the scene for several minutes. People ran away from the crashed carriage and were screaming at the sight of the red headed reaper. He held his blood stained chainsaw above the carriage; about to plunge it back in again. And Sebastian sensed a presence within the carriage. Just as Sebastian turned away, he looked down at his Master who was still staring at the carriage with unemotional eyes.

"My Lord?"

"…Save them…" was what Ciel mumbled.

"What, my Lord?" asked Sebastian again.

Ciel abruptly looked up and glared at Sebastian with one blue eye. "Sebastian; I order you to save the survivors in that carriage!"

A smirk formed across the butler's face. "There's only one pitiful soul left. Do you still wish me to?"

"…I gave you an order, Sebastian."

"Yes, my Lord," Sebastian murmured, bowing slightly before pulling off his jacket and draping it over Ciel. "Please, do try to stay clean of any blood that might be spilled."

With that, he ran towards the tipped over coach; about to catch the reaper off guard. As the reaper plunged his chainsaw halfway into the roof of the coach, Sebastian kicked him in his stomach. The force of the kick sent Grell flying off the carriage and onto the street floor; leaving behind the death scythe still in the carriage. Dusting off his hands, Sebastian glanced at Grell who sat up.

"What the hell?" demanded Grell as he glared at Sebastian.

"I'm afraid I cannot let you take another soul," replied Sebastian.

Grell stood up; whining, "It's my job as the reaper! You can't just stop me from collecting souls, Sebas-chan!"

"I can stop you, and I will."

The reaper growled. "This is the duty of a reaper. We have our own jobs like you do. I would appreciate it, Sebas-chan darling, if you'd let me do my work before Will gets here."

"Please do refrain yourself from saying such repulsive names. Especially in front of my Master," muttered Sebastian.

"Oh, Sebastian darling, don't be like this." Grell jumped beside him on the carriage; the ugly smile returning to his face. "We can both show how we truly feel again towards each other."

"I don't feel anything towards a creature such as yourself."

Grell whined. "You're so mean Sebas-chan!"

And at that moment, Sebastian threw knives that slid out of his tailcoat sleeves at the reaper. Grell screamed slightly and ducked; the knives flying over his head. Grell then ran behind Sebastian; grabbing his death scythe and pulled it out. He swung it at Sebastian behind his back, but Sebastian was quicker. He turned around and caught the blade between his hands; stopping it from slicing through him. They both made eye contact for what seemed to be a long second before Sebastian pushed the death scythe back. The force of the push sent Grell stumbling back a few steps. Their eyes glared into each other's and before Sebastian could make another move, he caught someone at the corner of his eye. It was Will the reaper. He launched his death scythe attack at Sebastian, probably hoping to catch him off guard. But Sebastian was quicker. He jumped back instantly and landed a few more feet away. Will took the place where Sebastian once stood, not happy that he missed his attack. He glanced over at Sebastian; glaring straight at him through the spectacles.

"Interfering with the shinigami, I see."

"Naturally," replied Sebastian.

Will fixed his spectacles back in place. "It is our duty to reap souls when needed. It is our job to decide who dies; not a filthy Demon."

"Ouch," Sebastian teased at Will's harsh words. "I'm afraid an order is an order. If my Master orders me to win, I shall win. If he orders me to die, disappear I shall. It's as simple as that." He smirked. "And now his order is to save the remaining soul. And save this pitiful soul, I shall."

Grell started his chainsaw again; still behind Will. It was as if he was waiting for an order to attack the Demon. But Will glared at Sebastian as if he was thinking. He then put his death scythe away and adjusted his spectacles while turning away.

"Sutcliffe, let us be off."

"What?!" demanded Grell, lowering his death scythe. "We should kill him!"

"Sutcliffe!" growled Will as he began walking away from the carriage. "We are leaving."

Grell mumbled something under his breath as he flung his scythe over his shoulder; following behind the other reaper. Sebastian watched them leave before glancing over at his Master who was looking at him far from the broken down coach. If not for the order, would this pitiful soul have saved them from their tragic fates?

* * *

Charlotte was curled up on the floor inside the carriage. She was terrified of what she heard going on outside of the carriage. Blood surrounded her filthy body. It was sickening to be surrounded by so much sticky liquid. And it was the blood of her parent's. How much more disgusting could that get? Suddenly, she heard footsteps on the carriage. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw the door swing open; light shining into the coach and onto her limp body. She gazed up at the figure that looked down at her. His crimson eyes gazed into her blue eyes and she didn't know what to do or think. Was this man in the tailcoat going to deliver her death? He kneeled down and reached inside the coach to where she laid. Flinching, she closed her eyes shut and began to tremble in fear. But instead of feeling any pain, she felt something lift her out of the coach. A cool breeze swept by and she opened her eyes slowly. The main in the tailcoat. What was he going to do? Surely he wasn't going to let her live. He jumped off the carriage and onto the sidewalk; walking towards a young boy with her still in his arms.

"Is this the only survivor?" asked the young boy with an eye patch covering one of his eyes.

"Yes. I found her in a pool of blood. From the looks of it, she was on a trip," replied the man in the tailcoat as he looked down at her. "You are quite the lucky one."

Charlotte stayed quiet, still frightened of what might happen. But as she looked into his eyes once more, she suddenly calmed down. Something about his eyes made her stop trembling. Was it the fact that they were different? Or did she spot a trace of kindness in them?

"Sebastian," said the boy. "I order you to protect her with your life. She is your new Master, and I expect you to treat her like you would treat me."

The man bowed slightly with Charlotte still in his arms. "Yes, my Lord."


	2. Chapter One: A strange greeting

She opened her eyes and sat up, drowsy from sleep. But as soon as her vision cleared, she blinked her eyes several times to try and figure out where she was. Moreover, who she was. She didn't have any memory of who she was or where she came from. Not even memory of what had happened. But…who was she? What was her name? She rubbed her head as she tried to remember, but when she did, she felt an aching pain. She bit her lip, still trying to remember, but failing each time. It was a blurry memory. One she would never remember again. Her head lowered. She wanted to remember. But for some reason, she didn't want to at the same time. It was as if her memory was something she didn't want anymore. Deep down, inside her heart, she knew that her memories were something undesirable. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and she heard it open. When she glanced over her shoulder, she spotted a man in a black tailcoat. His red eyes gazed at her when he walked in and in his arms was a corset.

"Hello, Madam," he greeted, bowing. "I apologize for not knocking first."

She didn't respond. Her eyes just gazed up at him.

"You don't speak?" he asked, grinning as he held out his hand.

Before taking his hand, she thought carefully, but decided he wasn't harmful. He pulled her to her feet and walked behind her. At first, she didn't know what he was doing, but she suddenly realized he was unzipping her dress. She immediately glanced over her shoulder, but noticed he was wearing a blindfold now. He smirked.

"I apologize, but as the Phantomhive butler, and your new butler, I must dress you, bathe you, and do everything a butler is supposed to do for his Master. Ah, but don't worry," he told her as he let her dress fall to the floor after unzipping it. "I am no pervert."

She stepped out of her dress and stood still as he put a corset on her. As he tied up the strings, she felt it tighten, but she knew he was doing his best to keep from hurting her. Finally, he finished with the corset, and walked over to the wardrobe; opening it and pulling out a lavender dress. It was beautiful. He then walked back over to her—the blindfold still covering his eyes—and she lifted her arms as he put it over her body elegantly and swiftly. As soon as her arms went through the straps, he walked behind her and brushed aside her long hair; zipping up the dress. The man then took a comb off her bedside and began combing her black hair gently and getting rid of any tangles in it. He ran his gloved hand through her hair, checking for anymore tangles, and when he didn't come across any, he put down the comb and walked to the door; glancing over his shoulder.

"Breakfast is downstairs. My young Master is waiting for you. But do take your time," he told her as he opened the door and walked out; closing it lightly behind him.

She stood in the same place, gazing at the door. Breakfast with his Master? Who was this Master of his? And since when was he her butler? Still no memory, she sighed quietly and sat on the comfortable bed. All she wanted to know who she was, and why she was her.

* * *

Sebastian poured his Master another cup of tea while his Master took a bit of a scone. His one blue eye gazed straight ahead of him. Finally, his Master put down the scone and glanced up at the butler.

"Where is she?"

"She is probably summoning up the courage to come down and thank the one who saved her life," replied Sebastian.

"What do you think of her?" asked Ciel. "Do you think she is weak?"

"Just by looking at her, I sensed much sorrow and pain within her," responded Sebastian as he glanced at his Master with crimson eyes. "A fragile girl who has been weakened through pain, but has a strong soul."

"I see…" mumbled Ciel as he closed his eyes.

Suddenly he spotted someone walking down the stairs at the corner of his eye. It was the girl. Her blue eyes gazed around like a terrified child and she took small, cautious steps. Her hand trailed down the rail of the stairs until she reached the last few steps. Her eyes glanced over to Sebastian and she walked over by the table where Ciel was eating. Sebastian walked over by her and pulled out a chair, allowing her to sit. She sat down, nodding her head slowly in thanks. He placed a plate in front of her and poured her a cup of tea.

"For you, Madam."

Once again, she nodded her thanks, but stayed quiet. Her blue eyes gazed down at the plate and Ciel cleared his throat.

"What is your name?"

Her eyes looked up, but no response.

"Can't you speak?" Still no response.

Sebastian could tell his young Master was getting a little irritated, but he didn't act it. Not in front of the guest. Sebastian leaned over by his Master's ear and whispered, "I believe she lost the ability to speak, my Lord."

His Master stiffened slightly in his seat, but showed no reaction. Instead, his one blue eye darted to where the woman sat. His chin resting on his fist, he stared at her. Then he spoke.

"You can't speak, can you?"

The lady shook her head sadly.

"I see…" mumbled Ciel as he closed his left eye.

At first, he didn't say a thing. Sebastian was standing by his Master's side, waiting for him to say something. But he stayed quiet for the first few moments. The lady who sat across from him stared at him with a dull gaze. Finally, Ciel spoke.

"Sebastian."

"Yes, my Lord?"

"It seems she can't speak. And I won't let her live in this manor without a name." He glanced up at Sebastian and their eyes mad contact. "Give her a name she can use for the time being."

It took Sebastian a moment to think about it. He wanted to give this Madam a name with an importance. Not just any ordinary name. If she were to stay in the Phantomhive, she needed a name with a true meaning to her real self. Finally, he thought up a name that fit her perfectly. He smirked and glanced at his Master.

"I do believe I found a name that fit her well."

"What is it, then?"

"Scarlett Phantomhive. Scarlett, meaning bright red. The color of the red liquid we found her lying in. It expresses what she has been through and why she is who she has become," said Sebastian as he glanced over at her.

Weak. This mere Human looked weak and fragile, but for some reason, he didn't sense any of that. Her heart and soul seemed strong. Why is that? Perhaps it's because she could remember anything? As his crimson gaze caught a glimpse of her eyes, he was startled to see a hint of hope behind all the pain expressed within her blue eyes. Was this girl stronger than she looked? What past did this beauty have?

"Sounds fine," mumbled Ciel before the doors of the dining room were flung open by three clumsy servants.

The newly named lady, Scarlett, glanced over at the three servants who ran to her; surrounding her. Tanaka was being respectful and was watching from a distance. Sebastian—who still stood beside his Master—watched with an annoyed look in his eyes. Why were they bothering her? And how did they even find out? Scarlett looked overwhelmed with the attention, which made Sebastian clap his hands loudly.

"Enough; the three of you," said Sebastian as he glared at them. All three of the servants ran beside Tanaka in fear of Sebastian as he walked over by Scarlett. "What are you three doing here? Shouldn't you be working?"

"W-we wanted to see the new Master, yes see her," began Mey-Rin as she began to shake in fear of the butler.

"Yeah," agreed Bard as he smoked his cigar.

"And why are you surrounding her? Can't you see it's overwhelming to her?" asked Sebastian, clearly annoyed.

"Jeez, we just wanted to see who this 'Master' was," muttered Bard, taking a peek at the lady Sebastian guarded over.

"Wow…" murmured Bard as his eyes widened; mouth slightly opened. The cigar fell from his mouth and onto the floor, but he didn't give a care. Sebastian rolled his eyes; irritated even more than before. "S-she's a real beauty!"

"A beauty?" asked Finni as he ran beside Bard to get a better view of her. "Wow! She's pretty!"

A red blush grew across Mey-Rin's face at the compliments Scarlett got. But she adjusted her glasses—which had a slight crack in them—and tilted her head at her.

"S-she is pretty, yes very…"

Scarlett gazed at them for several seconds before glancing up at Sebastian. She looked a bit confused, and he looked over at the servants who were still mumbling compliments. How irritating these imbeciles were!

"Quiet down!" snapped Sebastian.

All three of the servants instantly became quiet at the sound of his voice.

"Much better," growled Sebastian. "This is Scarlett Phantomhive. She will be living with us for a while, and you must treat her like you treat our Lord Phantomhive."

They nodded, and Sebastian pointed to the doors, about to say something when Bard interrupted. "Shouldn't we introduce ourselves? It is proper, after all."

"What would you know about being proper…" muttered Sebastian quiet enough so that no one would hear. "Fine, introduce yourselves quickly. There are things that need to be done."

Finni waved at Scarlett and bowed. "I am Finnian! Welcome!"

"I-I'm M-Mey-Rin…" greeted the clumsy maid. "N-nice to meet y-you…"

"And I am the chef, Baldroy!" Bard announced loudly.

Sebastian nodded at Tanaka. "And this is our house steward, Tanaka.

Tanaka took a sip from his tea. "Ho, ho, ho."

Scarlett bowed her head politely and Sebastian spoke up, "Now, get back to work! There are things that need to be done!"

All three of them immediately ran from the room; terrified of the butler. A smirk formed across his lips at the sight of frightened Humans. How sad they were. And how very weak. Sebastian glanced over at his Master who had finished eating. He was clearly annoyed by the servants as much as the butler was. But there was a reason for having those servants. Scarlett was staring at the floor with her blue eyes. She didn't look too well, and Sebastian could understand why. The day before had been too much for her soul to experience. He pulled her chair back; allowing her to stand up. As she stood up, she wavered a bit; placing a hand on her forehead. But she gained her balance and began walking to the stairs. He glanced over at his Master who was watching carefully. He nodded; motioning for Sebastian to go along. Sebastian bowed and followed behind Scarlett.

"Miss, allow me to escort you back to your room," he told her, taking the lead. Rather than being focused like usual, he began wondering about the letter he had found in the carriage when he went to search through it for any information about this girl. The letter was stained with blood, but was directed towards the young girl. He could tell, because it had been on the floor of the carriage where he had found her mother's limp body lying. This woman had been clutching it in her bloody fist. The name on the letter was covered in the icky red liquid, and it was impossible to read over. But Sebastian read one part of it. It had said, 'Happy Birthday to our dearest daughter'. It had clearly been for Scarlett. A birthday, eh? It was dated for April 17th, 1890. Some birthday for a gloomy child.

But that's what made her exactly alike his Master; they were both scarred by the past. He could tell she had a terrible past; a painful one, just like his Master. When he reached her bedroom, he opened the door for Scarlett; allowing her to walk inside. As soon as she walked in, her blue eyes glanced over at Sebastian. Instead of looking directly in them, he looked away and closed the door. He then began walking back down the hall, taking out his pocket watch. All the servants had complimented her beauty, and he found it quite funny. Humans would admit to anything, but a Demon could not. They were heartless. But, Sebastian had to admit, he never met a beauty like her before. One of a kind. He could immediately tell, just by looking at her, that she was special, yet pure. A new Master meant something, right? What if he had never saved her pitiful life? Where would he be now? Would it be different? Who knew. A huge smirk formed across his face at the thought.

"A new Master means a new life, right?" he mumbled as he walked down the hallway; darkness closing behind him like a shadow. One change in fate could change everything…and anything. Including the life of a very specific noble family, such as the Phantomhive.

* * *

**Charlotte Chamberlaine had forgotten everything in her memory. No one knew her name, nor did she even know. Memories were painful to remember, as it was literally painful for her. She needed to remember, but for some reason, she didn't want to at the same time. Was it because of her experiences with sorrow? And what about the Phantomhive? How long would they take care of her before they sent her back to where she belonged?**


	3. Chapter Two: Forgotten Memories

The new Master of the Phantomhive—Scarlett Phantomhive—had been there for a few days already. Sebastian followed his young Master's order and treated her like Ciel. He tended to her needs, but it was difficult since she couldn't speak. He would try to sense her needs and wants, and ask her if that was what she wanted. But even when he did speak with her, she seemed to be lost in thought. The poor Madam was definitely traumatized by her past. He wondered if that was what she thought about. Is that why she looked so sad? Many, many questions wandered through the butler's mind as he wondered what this Madam thought about. He walked down the hall and remembered the note her mother left behind. Even though the name was erased by the blood, he could make out most of the letter. Not that long ago, he and his young Master had begun deciding on their next move in this 'game'.  
_  
__Ciel glanced at his butler; his one blue eye gazing at the letter Sebastian had just given him. Sebastian already knew that the letter was addressed to Scarlett, and informed his Master about it. Ciel continued to read the letter, looking as though he were trying to make out the words covered in blood. Sebastian did his best to clear as much blood off as possible. Finally, Ciel lifted his head and nodded._

"It seems her birthday is coming up," murmured Ciel as he placed the wrinkled paper on his desk; resting his elbows on the desk.

"April 16_th__,"replied Sebastian, standing in front of his Master's desk. "It's in approximately five days, my Lord. Shall we do something?"_

"I suppose giving her this letter would be pointless…" mumbled Ciel. "There must be a reason she's not speaking. Maybe the past is too much for her to handle…?"

"Perhaps she forgot?" suggested Sebastian. "After all, she was frozen with fear. Everything that happened that day must have been too much for her mind to develop all at once; thus, locking up her memories."

"If that was the case," responded Ciel, glancing up at him before he continued, "Then how long until she regains those memories?"

Sebastian paused, as he thought about it for a few seconds. "It will take as long as it must until she decides to face the truth. Until she chooses to remember. It will be a difficult process, since she can't face the truth of her painful past. The pain of the past haunts her mind, and when she tries to process all of her memories, she feels that pain. It could take Scarlett her whole life to figure it out."

"I see…" mumbled Ciel. "Then, we should help her somehow…should we not?"

"Perhaps its better if we let her do it on her own," suggested Sebastian. "After all, it's her decision on whether or not she wishes to remember."

Ciel nodded and closed his eye. "Quite. But I expect you to still be there for her."

"Of course, young Master."  
  
And today was the Madam's birthday. April 16th, 1890. And such a beautiful day it was. The sun was shining brightly through all of the open windows and there was a slight breeze. On this very day, Sebastian had a schedule for his two Master's. Since Madam Bright wasn't available, Sebastian would be tutoring Ciel and Scarlett. Today's lessons would go by quickly, and soon it'd be dinner. Hopefully the servants would remember what to buy from the towns' stores for this very day. Sebastian walked down to the room where Scarlett and Ciel were dining at. He smiled at them and bowed when he noticed they were done eating.

"Today, I have planned out the lessons. First, at eleven 'o' clock, will be art lessons. Next, at twelve, will be violin lessons, and lastly at one 'o' clock, the young Master will have a fencing match to practice," announced Sebastian.  
Scarlett set down her teacup and nodded—of course not speaking. Ciel leaned back in his chair and folded his hands on his lap, closing his one blue eye as he relaxed.

"Sounds fine."

"Then let us be off," said Sebastian, as he pulled his Master's seat back; allowing Ciel to stand up from it. He then walked over by Scarlett's seat and pulled it back as well. Scarlett stood up slowly, turning towards him right after. Her blue eyes were no longer filled with sadness—or, at least for the moment—but her eyes were slightly bright. Today Sebastian had chosen for her to wear a lovely white dress that the tailor, Nina, had made especially for her. Since she was the new Master of the Manor, she needed more exquisite clothing that fitted the needs of the Lady of the Phantomhive.

Ciel then began walking to the stairs, followed behind by Sebastian who walked beside Scarlett. She gazed ahead as they followed Ciel and Sebastian glanced over at her occasionally; admiring her beauty for quite some time. But as soon as she looked at him, he had looked away. How foolish of him to think so such! Yet, he couldn't keep his eyes off her. For what reason exactly? Was it because he's never encountered someone like her before? Finally, they reached the parlor and Sebastian opened it; allowing his Master and Scarlett to go in. Ciel walked right in without any hesitation, but Scarlett looked the slightest bit reluctant. After she went inside, he followed behind her and closed the door shut. Today would be one Hell of a day.

* * *

Scarlett glanced around the room, wondering what they would do during the art lesson. The butler looked as though he were going to be the tutor. A butler being a tutor. How funny that sounded. Perhaps that was an everyday thing? At least she would be participating in such. As she glanced over her shoulder, she widened her eyes. The butler no longer wore the tailcoat, but he actually looked like a tutor. He adjusted his spectacles and smirked.

"Since I am your tutor, I do believe I should 'look the part'. That way, you'll treat me like a tutor and you will feel more comfortable with my methods."

Scarlett just stood and stared at him. He was a handsome man, this butler. She never met anyone like him, but even dressed as a tutor, he looked handsome—not to mention very professional. When he glanced over at her, she blushed and turned away. Her cheeks burned red and she knew it. How could she just stare at him right in the open? That was truly bad. His impression of her might've worsened. Many negative thoughts flowed through her mind as she over-thought what happened. She sighed and decided to forget it finally after countless moments. She was just overreacting.

The lesson had started off well. There were two seats next to each other—one for Scarlett and one for the Earl of the Phantomhive. Sebastian had presented a bottle next to a bowl which held several different types of fruit on a table. Both the Earl and Scarlett held a drawing pad and a pencil for the lesson. The butler then began to speak.

"Look at how things are balanced and give depth to your drawing," instructed Sebastian; glancing at Scarlett as she held the pencil in front of her face.  
_  
Give your drawing depth…?  
_  
She glanced at the colorful fruit in the bowl next to a plain bottle. Give depth. A simple task it would be. Slowly, she ran the pointy tip of the pencil along the paper; creating a circular edge for the bowl. She—of course—wasn't an artist, but she could give depth to the drawing. She could give detail and shade properly.  
It was an hour when she had finished her drawing, and now it was time for violin lessons. Scarlett stood next to Ciel, but not closely. There was a gap between them so they could have their own space when practicing with the violin. Ciel didn't seem too happy having to be taught by the butler. His one blue eye gazed at the floor as the butler spoke.

"First, let us practice the 'Partita No. 2' for solo violin," said Sebastian as he grinned.

Scarlett glanced back over at Ciel who looked at the music sheet with a dispassionate look on his face, "Bach's Chaconne… I won't be able to play such a hard piece—"

Sebastian interrupted his Master by using the violin stick to lift his chin up. His red eyes looked at Ciel and he kept his smirk. "You will gain confidence if you begin by mastering the difficult pieces first." As Ciel kept quiet, he continued. "I lay down the rules here. Do you have issues with my teaching methods?" he challenged, closing his eyes and smiling at his Master.

Scarlett was amused at how the Earl kept quiet; a giggle escaping her mouth. She immediately turned red and bit her lip; holding the violin and bow in her hands as she hoped the butler didn't notice.

"Good." Sebastian looked at Scarlett; grinning. "Now, hold the bow steady."

Both she and Ciel obeyed; following Sebastian's instructions.

"With the key of 'D' minor, it is important to express solemnity and reverence with your timbre," he told them; nodding with an approving look.

The butler smiled at the sounds both Scarlett and Ciel were playing with the violins.

"Just like that. Express the timbre with emotion," he said; adjusting his glasses. "Express anger occasionally."

Scarlett obeyed just like Ciel and continued to play the violin; both of the sounds their violins made blending together. It seemed to please the butler in his teachings. She smiled; a strange man he was.

Scarlett watched Ciel and Sebastian fight using the foil. It was practice for men only—usually. The violin lesson ended quickly as time seemed to have gone by. Now Scarlett watched with amused eyes as Ciel stabbed his foil straight-forward; aiming for the butler's neck. But he missed his aim when the doors flung open; making him glance away. And within that same second he made the mistake of looking away, Sebastian used his foil to knock aside Ciel's and held him at killing position. The tip of the foil was against Ciel's neck and he opened his mouth; startled and surprised that he lost. Scarlett was sitting on the floor and she looked over at the doors. A young boy with blond hair came running to her and she recognized him as Finni. His blue eyes were wide and he stared down at her; holding white flowers in his hands.

"Scarlett!" he shouted excitedly as he sat beside her. "Aren't you excited for today?"

She shook her head and stared at him with confused eyes.

"Don't you know?" he asked. "Today is—"

"Finnian!" snapped a voice behind Scarlett. She looked up to see the butler; his crimson eyes glaring at the young gardener. "What are you doing here during their practice?"

"I-I was just going to tell her—" began Finnian, before he stopped; frozen with fear. She glanced back up at Sebastian and noticed that his eyes were making Finnian feel fear. Something about his crimson gaze was frightening.

"Get back to work," growled Sebastian. "We have no time for your foolish games."

And in that instant, Finni stood up and ran out of the room; closing the doors shut. A giggle escaped her mouth. The fact that everyone was afraid of this butler was quite amusing. He sighed and Ciel glared at the door.

"Why must they always interrupt?"

"That's all they ever seem good for," responded Sebastian as he picked up his Master's sword. He glanced at Scarlett and held it out to her. "Would you like to test your skills, Madam?"

Bowing her head in acceptance, she took the sword and stood up. As she walked over to stand a few feet away from Sebastian, she patted down her dress. The butler got into a stance and she mimicked his stance. Her blue eyes gazed into his crimson eyes, and then he smirked.

"Let us begin," he said as he ran at her; stabbing the foil forward.

Scarlett stepped aside and swung hers straight at him. He stepped back immediately; making her miss. The butler then ran to her side and plunged his sword straight at her chest, but she deflected the attack by holding the blade of her sword in front of it. As he stepped back from the force of it, she thought she had him. With that thought in her mind, she ran at him and swung her foil at him, but he was quicker. Sebastian used his foil and knocked the sword out of her hand; then instantly pointing it at her neck in a killing stance. A gasp escaped her mouth as the sword flew out of her hand and she felt her heart beat faster with the tip of the blade pointed at her neck. The butler was too good. Finally, he withdrawed and smirked; bowing slightly.

"Madam Scarlett, you are truly good with the sword," he complimented as he walked to the other foil on the floor. He picked it up and glanced over at his Master; grinning. "My young Master could learn from you."

Ciel narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, yeah!"

Scarlett laughed and smiled. Sebastian was most certainly filled with much humor, yet he could be serious at times. But what Finnian had asked her earlier was stuck in her mind. What exactly was today?

* * *

Sebastian stared at Scarlett as she stared out the window of the parlor. She was talented, indeed, but there was something special about this Madam. Something…just something about her made him feel strange. He put the foils away and looked around the room for his Master. As he continued to look, he thought about the clumsy servant, Finnian. How could he almost spoil the surprise? What an imbecile. Finally, he spotted his Master and walked up to him. Ciel glanced up at Sebastian.

"Is it all ready?" he asked.

Sebastian bowed slightly with a hand on his chest. "Indeed it is."

"Good," mumbled Ciel as he looked back at Scarlett. Her back was facing them as she stared out the window.

"Young Master?" asked Sebastian.

"What?"

"Why are you staring at Madam Scarlett for?"

Ciel turned red and glared at his butler with his one blue eye. "None of the importance! I was just thinking…" His voice trailed off.

"Thinking about what?"

"…Scarlett is a beauty, do you not agree?"

"She is," agreed Sebastian.

"Since she has nothing special to wear…I was thinking about lending her the dress…"

Sebastian widened his eyes. Was his Master truly going to let the pitiful girl wear 'the dress'? If so, then Ciel must have truly liked Scarlett.

"Are you sure, bocchan?"

"Of course I'm sure!" snapped Ciel. "I want you to change her into that dress after dinner. After all, this is supposed to be a special day for her. God knows she needs something happy to think about rather than suffering from the past…"  
"Yes, my Lord," murmured the butler as he bowed; his crimson eyes glancing at the woman who seemed hopeless. But when would she actually recover all those memories? And what would she do when she found out?

**April 16th; Charlotte's birthday that even she didn't know of. For all she knew, she was nothing of the importance. But memories was the one thing she wanted to keep. Happy or sad, she didn't want to forget anything. Sebastian and Ciel didn't know of her past or really anything at all. Yet the bloody letter her mother held onto helped them out. Too bad her name was illegible on the letter. But would Charlotte soon remember her old self? How long would it take, and would she exactly recover those missing memories?**


	4. Chapter Three: Happy Birthday

Sebastian told her that they would be going into town for a bit. Scarlett had agreed to come along, only because maybe seeing the town would help spark her memory. After all, that's all she really wished for. Not knowing who she was or anything about her life wasn't very nice. She walked out of the manor beside Sebastian who wore what seemed like an expensive coat. And it was, of course, black. Just like everything else he wore. Ciel was already seated in the carriage and was waiting on them both. Sebastian opened the carriage door for Scarlett and she stepped inside, sitting next to Ciel. Something about Ciel and Sebastian made her feel strange. It was as if there was a dark aura surrounding the two. Surely they were nothing more than the regular noble household? Sebastian sat across from her and Ciel; his unusual yet malicious eyes staring at them. Scarlett gazed at him, eyes full of curiosity as she wondered where they were exactly heading.

"I can tell you are curious of where it is we are going," said Sebastian suddenly.

Scarlett nodded as she kept her hands folded on her lap. The butler was correct about that. How could he be that accurate? Who knew.

"We are going to visit the Scotland Yard," announced Sebastian, smirking as he glanced at Ciel. Ciel's one blue eye darted to look out the window. "It seems there is a series of murders. But nothing to worry about, Miss Scarlett."

A series of murders? What kinds of murders? She wanted to ask so very badly, but she couldn't bring herself to speak. She forgot, after all. Scarlett let out a sigh and she glanced out the window of the carriage as they rode into town. For some strange reason, she felt sick. Nauseous. It was almost like déjà vu; just riding in this carriage with two other people whom she knew for some time. Riding in this carriage scared her and she looked away from the window; squeezing her eyes shut at the thought of something bad happening.

The butler must've noticed because he patted her knee and she opened her eyes and gazed up at him. "Is something bothering you, my Lady?"  
Scarlett shook her head no in reply—even if it was a lie. They had reached the town and now the coach was parked on the side street. Sebastian opened the carriage door got out, holding it open for Ciel. Being the Earl, Ciel would always get this sort of treatment. He stepped out and stood beside Sebastian; his back to the carriage.

"We'll be only a few moments," he said quietly. "Come along, Sebastian."

Sebastian bowed and closed the carriage door; following behind Ciel. Once again, for what seemed like the millionth time, she was left alone. No one to talk to. No one to comfort her. Not even someone to look at. Scarlett hated being alone. It was a huge fear of hers. For some reason, she did remember the feeling of being alone. And when she was alone, she knew something would happen. Could it just be the thoughts that scared her? Or was it because she experienced it once before?

She shook her head; no, she wouldn't think about it. After all, Ciel said it would only be a few moments. Just…a few minutes alone. Scarlett rubbed her gloved hands together and gazed around the dark coach. So lonely. So very, very lonely. She shouldn't have been scared of something so silly, but Scarlett really couldn't help it. Being alone terrified her so much. Finally, she just thought of her new home in the Phantomhive. Everyone was truly kind to her. The gardener, the cook, and the maid were all so clumsy, yet very humorous and it made Scarlett smile. Perhaps being a Phantomhive wasn't too bad.

Several minutes had passed and it felt like hours. Of course they wouldn't leave her in the carriage for that long. Tired of waiting, she opened the carriage door and stepped out into the cool world. The sun shined brightly in the sky, yet it wasn't hot. It was cool. Not too cold, but it was April weather. The weather Scarlett liked a lot. It was just so nice. And in April, everything was beautiful. Sure, it rained quite a bit, but the smell of rain was even wonderful.

Scarlett scanned the area around her. No sign of Sebastian or Ciel. Where had they exactly gone? Sebastian mentioned something about visiting the Yard, but even they weren't in sight. As she continued to look around, she started to walk down the sidewalk when someone took hold of her arm. A gasp escaped her mouth as she turned to see who was holding onto her arm. It was a man who looked rich. A nobleman? He didn't seem too nice and Scarlett stared at him. He pulled her close to him and he gazed down at her; a mischievous smirk formed across his face.

"Ah, what a beautiful lady we have here," he said with not a single hint of the English accent. Instead, he sounded somewhat Italian. "Why don't you come to my place, sweetheart?"

Scarlett's mouth slightly opened but no words came out. She wanted to scream for help. But of course, she wasn't able to. Even if she tried she wasn't able to. He cupped her chin with his other hand and lifted her head up, staring into her blue eyes.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" he teased, leaning down slightly as Scarlett struggled in his grip.

And when he was about to kiss her, he stumbled back from a force. His eyes looked up and she looked over her shoulder. Sebastian. He pushed the man off her and was now taking her hand into his. It seemed Sebastian knew something was about.

"Come, my Lady; the young Master is ready to leave," murmured Sebastian as he pulled her away from the man. At first, Scarlett was shocked that he had come so quickly. Even when he knew nothing of her being in trouble. He pulled her back to the carriage and Scarlett felt truly thankful. If not for Sebastian, what would have happened to her? The coach door was opened and Sebastian helped Scarlett get inside. To her surprise, Ciel was already sitting there as if he'd been waiting for hours.

"About time, Sebastian," mumbled Ciel as Scarlett sat beside him. "I thought you would've found her quicker."

"I apologize, young Master," replied Sebastian as he sat across from them.

Staying quiet as usual, she just stared at the two. None of them seemed frustrated or mad. Ciel did look irritated, but of course he always seemed that way. And Sebastian…he was just an unusual butler. Not the average one you see every day. Scarlett had just guessed he was unique. All of them kept quiet on the rest of the ride back to the manor. Scarlett stared out the window and paid no attention to Ciel or Sebastian. She really didn't think about anything. Nothing at all since her mind was blank with forgotten memories she would never regain. Or so she thought.

* * *

Sebastian was double checking everything to make sure things were perfect. First he went to check on the kitchen. Just to make sure that Bard hadn't destroyed the dinner. Tonight the Phantomhive's were eating outside in the night sky. April 16th. Her birthday. Surely a noblewoman would want to have her dinner outside. Most women thought it was beautiful to do such. But he—of course—was not a woman, nor would he think like one. He just figured that a young girl like Scarlett would like that. He didn't get her a gift, but he made a nice dinner that she would surely love. Love. That was all she truly needed to get better.

He walked up the stairs and to her bedroom where she was waiting for him. It was time to dress her for dinner, and Ciel had specifically told him to use 'the dress'. The one that was never to be used again. Or so he thought. He hung it up in her wardrobe and he knew she would certainly look beautiful in it. It was quite obvious she would. He strode down the hallway to find her room. Finally he reached her bedroom and he knocked twice lightly using the back of his hand; advising her that he was coming in. He turned the doorknob and opened it slowly, peeking inside. Scarlett was sitting on her bed, staring at the door as she watched him enter.

"Miss, it is time to dress you for dinner," he announced quietly, walking over to the wardrobe and opening it.

He pulled out an exquisite white dress and laid it out on her bed as he slipped a blindfold out from the inside of his tailcoat. He tied it over his eyes and helped Scarlett to her feet. He then took off the previous dress she wore and replaced it with the white dress. It was Rachel Phantomhive's dress. The Lady had a slim body as well as Scarlett did. He took off his blindfold and gazed at her; admiring her beauty. It seemed she could look beautiful in any dress. Scarlett walked over to her huge mirror and stood in front of it; staring at her own reflection. He walked behind her and let her hair down from the bun. Her long black hair fell upon her shoulders and down her back. He combed her hair and she continued to gaze into the mirror.

"What do you think?" he asked.

She didn't respond. Like usual.

Sebastian finished combing her silky hair and put the comb down. He ran his gloved hands through her hair to see if there was a tangle. Not a single one at all. He then bowed and walked to the door, glancing over his shoulder and at her while she stayed in front of the mirror.

"Dinner will be served outside tonight." And with that, he walked out of her bedroom; leaving her all alone.

* * *

Scarlett glanced back at herself in the reflection. Where this dress came from truly startled her. It was magnificent. But it seemed as though it were worn before. It didn't bother her but who exactly wore such a dress? She shrugged and walked to the door, opening it quickly. Scarlett was hungry, and she wondered why dinner would be served outside exactly? Today was nothing special. She shrugged once more before leaving the bedroom.  
Walking down the stairs after going down the hall, she glanced around. Not a single sight of the servants. How strange. Forgetting them for a moment, she continued walking down the stairs where she was greeted by the butler once more. His red eyes stared up at her and she felt slightly weird. Never before had he stared at her like this. He held out his gloved hand and she took it—gratefully. He pulled her down off the last step and began walking towards the entrance of the Phantomhive, which would lead them to the garden. Following right behind him—her hand in his hand—she walked through the entrance doors and into the outside world of the manor. Sebastian then took her down the steps and walked along a lit up path that led into the garden of the Manor. She followed behind, curious of why the butler was suddenly being mysterious. Her heels made a clacking sound as she stepped on the stone path. It was set up magnificently and exquisitely—which amazed her. As they walked along the stone path, she glanced ahead and noticed a large table in the garden with six seats. He took her over by the table and pulled out a seat across from Ciel. Bowing her head in appreciation, she sat down and stared ahead as he pushed her seat in. Sebastian then strode over by Ciel and nodded.

"Tonight's dinner is quite huge since today is a momentous day. I'll be serving a fresh plate of turkey—the best, must I add?" he announced. "It will be followed by many other dishes one wouldn't eat on a regular daily basis."

Scarlett wanted to say something, but of course she couldn't speak. Sitting back in her seat, she watched as Sebastian snapped his fingers. And in an instant, Bard came out with a large plate of turkey. Finnian came behind him holding three smaller, but huge plates filled with appetizing food. Then came Mey-Rin who pushed a cart filled with champagne, followed behind by Tanaka who was drinking his cup of tea. For once, they weren't clumsy and it shocked her. Sebastian must've instructed them on what to do because they were setting up the table surprisingly quick. Scarlett continued to watch with amazed eyes until it was all done. Sebastian then clapped his hands and the servants took a seat.

"Since they helped prepare this dinner, I've allowed them to eat a limited amount of food tonight. I hope that it does not bother the young Master or Miss Scarlett."

"Its fine," muttered Ciel as he stared at the food. "Just make it quick! I'm hungry."  
"As you wish, Master," replied Sebastian, bowing.

He began cutting pieces of turkey large enough to fill anyone up. Placing the pieces of turkey on their plates in a quick pace, he finished in a matter of minutes. Then after doing that, he opened the champagne bottle and poured Scarlett half a cup. She smiled and glanced over at Ciel who had begun eating. The servants were too. Even though she wasn't very hungry, she wasn't going to let this food go to waste. After all, the butler must've worked hard to prepare such a scrumptious meal. And slowly, she cut a piece of turkey and stabbed it with the fork; picking it up and holding it next to her mouth as she put the piece in her mouth. Chewing quickly, she continued to smile. Throughout the dinner she smiled.

Finally, it felt like forty minutes until she was officially done eating. Bard, Finnian, and Mey-Rin were still stuffing their faces until their plates were once more empty. Just as Bard reached for another piece of turkey, Sebastian picked the plate off the table and shook his head.

"At this rate, Bard, you will not want to eat dessert."

A giggle escaped her mouth and she glanced at Bard who grumbled. As Sebastian cleared off the table, he went inside and Ciel opened his eyes and stared at Scarlett with his one blue eye. He folded his arms and nodded.

"I was right…" he murmured. "That dress suites you perfectly."

"What?" asked Finnian.

"The dress Scarlett is wearing looked magnificent on my mother…" his voice trailed off and everyone was looking at him. "It was one of the only items saved from the fire…yet you manage to look beautiful in it. It fits your size and my mother would have been proud to see you wear such."  
Tears filled Scarlett's eyes. What he had said was truly heart-opening. He put his heart into what he said and she couldn't help but want to hug him. This Earl was no more than a young boy who had lost his parents, as she did.

She wanted to whisper her thanks.

"Young Master!" shouted Finnian as he smiled and laughed, "That was so nice of you! Miss Scarlett is really, really pretty!"

"Yep, she is," agreed Bard.

Ciel blushed a dark red and he glared at Finnian. "N-nice?" he demanded. "I was only being honest!"

In her mind, she thanked Ciel, 'Thank you Ciel... What you said…it was so very nice of you to say… I-I haven't heard anyone say that about me ever since…'

As she trailed off into her thoughts, blurry memories flashed through her mind; the sounds drowned out by the static. Her mind wouldn't function properly. It was as if she couldn't replay anything throughout her mind. But a man…a tall man with black hair popped into her mind. An image of a man who she once knew. Her eyes began to blur with tears at the thought of that man. Suddenly someone tapped her on her shoulder and she glanced up; no longer lost in thought. It was Sebastian. He had a cart by his side and on it was a cake. He placed the cake in front of her and bowed. Scarlett glanced at the cake. It was decorated with red roses and in the middle were calligraphic letters that spelled out something. She read it in her mind quietly:  
_  
Happy 16__th__ birthday, Scarlett Phantomhive_

"Today is truly momentous," he told her as he smirked. She looked up with a gasp and stared at him. "Today is your birthday. I wanted to make everything perfect for our Lady Phantomhive whom we met only what seemed like a week ago. But you have become one of us. Until you feel you are ready to leave, I wanted to make you comfortable with our treatment, Madam."  
Scarlett didn't know what to say. Even if she did, she couldn't say it. Memories flashed through her mind and she blocked everything out. Every sound, every image. Nothing entered her mind except for the memories that were supposed to be forgotten. Her mind was filled with familiar faces and images. Her eyes swelled with tears and the pain ached within her heart and she barely realized Sebastian was singing happy birthday along with everyone else.

Feeling too much pain, she stumbled out of her seat and ran away. Ignoring the shouts from the servants, she ran back along the stone path and up the steps of the Phantomhive. Everything that happened. She couldn't take it. Suddenly she fell forward onto the stairs of the Phantomhive and winced in pain. Her ankle had twisted slightly, but it would only be for a while. She sat on the stairs and sobbed silently. Even though she couldn't remember anything fully, she felt much pain. Suddenly a figure appeared before her and she opened her watery eyes. Sebastian. He knelt in front of her and was examining her ankle in which she twisted.

"Miss?" he asked quietly. "What is the matter?"

She didn't respond and bit her lip to keep from crying.

"Is it your memories?" he questioned, looking into her eyes.

Nodding, Scarlett let out a silent cry and to her surprise, a gloved finger wiped away her tears. She stared into Sebastian's crimson eyes.

"Do not cry, Madam," he told her. "You will always experience this pain, but do not stain that beautiful face of yours with the unnecessary tears."  
Scarlett nodded and began breathing heavily; her eyes no longer running with tears. Sebastian helped Scarlett to her feet and she bowed her head gratefully. He took her back to the garden and everyone was staring at them.

"It seems she remembered something," murmured Sebastian as he seated Scarlett. "But it's nothing. We will continue to celebrate her birthday."

Staring at the piece of cake in front of her, she wondered how she became so unlucky. But thanks to the butler, Sebastian, she felt slightly better. He helped her when she needed someone and even though he didn't do much, it was more than enough for her. If only she could remember… The memory of that man stayed inside her mind and she begged to remember. But it would take some time. Who knew how long? Maybe as long as it took for Sebastian to develop feelings. If it was possible…

**Charlotte's birthday was supposed to be special. But memories filled her mind and she felt her heart ache. If only she remembered her memories, she wouldn't have wondered why. She wouldn't have to suffer anymore. She wouldn't have to suffer the pain of not knowing what her mind hid from her. But in the meanwhile, Sebastian acted as though he understood her and felt slightly sorry. But did he really? Or was it all an act? How would this end out exactly? So many questions because of a simple accident.**


	5. Chapter Four: Nightmares

It was midnight; the scariest part of the day. Well, for Scarlett at least. She hated the night. This was the time prostitutes really worked and the only time creepy pedophile's came out. Children knew better than to wander the streets alone at night. Specifically, noble children knew better rather than the peasants. Peasants had to search for food in order to survive, and they rarely got any sleep—even if they wanted to sleep a long time. Scarlett—on the other hand—did not want to sleep. She hated it. There were many reasons as to why she hated sleeping. Mainly because of the dreams and nightmares. No, not dreams; just nightmares. Nightmares haunted her mind as she slept and it wasn't pleasant at all. In fact, it scared her half to death.

In the Phantomhive, everyone was asleep. Scarlett wore her silky night gown that the tailor had made for her. Only the silkiness and finest fabricate shall touch a noble's body. Or so it was said. Tossing and turning in the night, many, many nightmares roamed through her mind. But were they truly nightmares? Or the locked up memories from the past replaying inside her mind? It seemed like both as she slept. Not a peaceful sleep, no, but a frightening one.

_Charlotte found herself sitting at a dining table. Exquisite silverware sparkled beautifully as the chandelier lights beamed down on it. The champagne glasses shimmered and the plates were cleaned to its finest. Charlotte gazed at the table as the glasses were filled with sparkling champagne. There were many, many people sitting around the large table that had a white cloth draped over it. Rather than the guests being friends, they were really just family members. Family members of the Chamberlaine's. All the guests dressed up in proper clothing. They began chatting away with the members next to them but Charlotte stayed quiet in her seat. Her blue eyes stared down at the empty plate in front of her. On her left sat her mother, and next to her mother sat her father. On Charlotte's right was a tall, black-haired man whose fringe could cover his eyes completely. He glanced over at Charlotte and gazed into her eyes. As Charlotte kept eye contact, she noticed that there was a trace of happiness in his eyes. She recognized this man. He was someone dear to her. This man was her older brother; Oliver Chamberlaine. He stood up from his seat and raised his glass; tapping a knife against it lightly to get everyone's attention.  
_

_After several seconds, he got everyone's attention. He cleared his throat before speaking. "First off, I would like to thank you all for coming to my wedding reception. It truly means a lot since this is going to be a treasurable memory." Oliver glanced around at everyone sitting around the table. "Sadly, I will be living in my own manor far in London. Yes, I will not be close to anyone, but that doesn't mean I won't try to visit all of you."  
_

_Charlotte sat back in her chair with a pouting face. Her older brother was finally going to marry. On the right of him sat a blond-haired woman who wore a long, white gown. Her brown eyes were filled with joy as she listened to her husband speak. This woman was Caroline Scotts; now known as Caroline Chamberlaine. Her belly was large and swollen because of the child inside. Caroline was six months pregnant, and soon enough she would give birth to Oliver's one and only son. The name that they planned on using? Who knew? All Charlotte knew was that this woman would be stealing her brother away from her. And then she would be alone every night. It hurt Charlotte so much to know that her brother would no longer be living in the Estate with his family. The only happy thing that belonged to her was now being taken away.  
_

_"…And now, I would like to thank someone very dear to me. Someone who has been there for me as I have been there for her. I know that she is hurt that I will not be returning to the Estate anymore, but I do know deep, down inside of her that she is happy." Oliver glanced down at Charlotte as she heard the last part of his speech. "Charlotte Chamberlaine, my sister, is the one whom I will always love. The one I will never leave. She is my everything and I'm glad to have her as my sister. Charlotte?"  
_

_Evelyn elbowed her daughter gently and Charlotte nodded her head. She stood up from her seat next to her brother and gazed around at everyone. All the guests were staring at her; most of them were smiling. In fact, they all were smiling. All of them knew the strong bond that Oliver and Charlotte held. It was too strong; too strong to ever be broken. They were siblings and some people envied their relationship.  
_

_"Hello everyone," began Charlotte nervously. "As you all know, I am Oliver's younger sister. And this is his wedding. I'll admit, I am heart-broken to know that I will never see him every day. I'll be lucky if I see him once a year. But that does not mean that I'm not happy for him." Charlotte cleared her throat and spoke once more, "I am—in fact—so very happy for him. He is my everything, as I am his. No, we are not your average brother-sister relationship." Her blue eyes began to water at the thought of losing her brother. "We have something so much, much more. We are siblings who are there for each other no matter what."  
_

_Everyone continued to stare at her. But the only problem about this speech was that she didn't know what to say next. What she said came straight from her mind and she would be totally honest. Now it was becoming harder to speak and her throat dried up. But she wasn't going to stop. This was for her brother. No matter what she would finish this speech.  
_

_"I love my brother. I love him so much. And I'm so glad that he has this chance to have his own family. I couldn't be happier for him. He is a wonderful brother. Truly wonderful. And I know for a fact that he will be a great husband and an even greater father. I know what he can accomplish and this is something he can accomplish." _

_Her eyes filled with tears as she continued. "I just wish the best for my older brother and I know he will live a happy life. I-I could never be happier for him. As long as he continues smiling, I will continue standing by his side. Even when he's down, I will be there for him." She turned to Oliver and stared up at him. "Please know that we will always be together no matter what. I will continue to wait for you until you return. Never forget."  
_

_Slowly, she sat down back in her chair and felt her mother rub her back soothingly. Several seconds after she sat down, everyone began clapping and Oliver continued to stare at his younger sister. Yes; her voice did crack during the speech, but only once. It was difficult to say such in front of everyone. As the noise quieted down again, Oliver's eyes roamed around the room again.  
_

_"That was lovely. It does hurt me that I will rarely see her, but knowing what she said makes me stronger. What she said is true and I will never, ever leave her side. I want to thank her for such kind words that even I do not deserve. Cheers."  
_

_Everyone clashed their champagne glasses together with the person they sat next to and began congratulating Oliver. Afterwards, everything became loud with chit-chat. Oliver sat down and turned his seat towards Charlotte who toyed with her food using the fork. He wrapped his arms tightly around her as an embrace and whispered something to her.  
_

_"Thank you…Charlotte…for being so supportive. I love you, alright? Always remember that."  
_

_Charlotte hugged her brother back and squeezed her eyes shut. "I-I love you too, Oliver."  
_

And in an instant, pain struck her heart immediately and Scarlett sat up; gasping for breath as tears rolled down her cheeks. Breathing heavily, Scarlett ran her hand through her hair and stared down at the wrinkled bed sheets. Many questions echoed throughout her entire mind, but she wondered why her heart ached in pain. Unfortunately, she could not remember this dream. The memory of it disappeared and she wanted to remember it. Turning on the lamp next to her bed, she rested her hand on her chest and continued to wonder. What was this dream about? Why was she crying? And will she ever remember?

* * *

Sebastian was in his office doing administrative work. Like always, he stayed up late preparing for the upcoming days. As he continued writing down information, he began to wonder how Scarlett was doing. It felt strange to have another Master, but she was of course different. For some reason, though, he felt the need to check on her. Standing up from his desk, he turned off his lamp and walked out the door. He then began walking down the hallway towards Scarlett's bedroom. His crimson eyes glared down the dark hallway as he continued making his way to her bedroom. Finally, when he reached her bedroom door, he stopped in front of it. An anguished sob was heard from the inside and Sebastian stared at the door. Was she awake this early? What in the world was she doing up? He then knocked on her bedroom door twice, lightly using the back of his gloved hand. Suddenly the sobbing stopped and it became quiet. After many seconds of waiting, he knew she wouldn't respond. She couldn't speak.

Turning the doorknob, Sebastian opened the door and walked in. Scarlett sat on the bed and her long bangs covered her eyes.

"Is anything wrong, Miss?"

She shook her head no in response.

"Ah, did you have a nightmare?" Sebastian stood by the door still. "Would you like me to prepare you some tea or a cup of warm milk?"Scarlett shook her head no in response again.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded her head and Sebastian bowed.

"Then pardon my intrusion." As he was about to leave, he glanced over at her. "If you need anything, my room is a few doors down. I thought it would be appropriate to let you know."

Scarlett stared up at him and didn't make any sound. But her blue eyes were filled with thanks as she stared at him. He then left the room, closing the door quietly so he wouldn't disturb any of the servants. A strange girl. Yet, her silence amused him. How so? Well, for starters, he was full of curiosity for the eighteen year old. A beauty such as herself so silent. No a single word to say to anyone. Sebastian walked down the hall, heading towards his bedroom. As soon as he reached the door, he took the doorknob in hand and turned it, walking straight inside and shutting the door quietly.

He quickly undid his tie and tossed hung it up neatly like he did every night. Then after that, he pulled off his tailcoat made of the finest wool and hung it up next to the tie. The next thing he did was pull of his vest, unbuttoning the white shirt under it afterwards. He took off the white shirt and draped it over the hanger in his room with the rest of the clothing. Now all he wore was trousers. Sebastian strode over to his bed and sat down, stretching slightly.  
Unlike his Master's room, Sebastian's room was smaller and less interesting. Instead of having one of those comfortable beds, his bed was a plain one with white sheets and a single pillowcase. But unlike the servants, his room was slightly larger than theirs. Why was that? That was because he was the 'best' servant. But even being the best, he rarely used the room he earned, as some would say. Nope; Sebastian rarely slept. It was a luxury when he did sleep, though. Usually, he would be preparing for the upcoming days and making sure everything was perfect, but ever since the young noble had arrived, he hasn't had much work to do. He had much free time and now he felt as though he could sleep, though it seemed impossible since there was one thought in his mind. It was of that beautiful noblewoman who lost her family in the carriage from the reaper and his death scythe—or as Sebastian would say—death sickle.

Sebastian laid in his bed and stared up at the ceiling, stuck in thought about the young girl. Who was this mysterious woman? And what was her past life?

* * *

Again, for what seemed like the hundredth time, she was asleep. More in a deep sleep she would not be able to wake from. A dream this time perhaps? Nope.

Scarlett never experienced what people called a dream. Only nightmares that made her cry tears of pain each night.

_She found herself sitting in a carriage, wearing a light pink dress. This dress was so very familiar. It was, of course, the dress her brother bought her for her birthday one year.  
_

_"A beautiful girl such as yourself should be wearing pretty dresses," he had told her when he gave her the pink dress.  
_

_It was truly lovely. Charlotte thought so, at least. Even her parents agreed it was a beautiful dress he had gotten her. She wondered how much he had spent on the dress. Must've been much because of the silk it was made out of.  
_

_"Charlotte, darling," began her mother. "Are you going to visit that charming boy, Samuel?"  
_

_She glanced up at her mother with wide eyes as she remembered hearing her say that once before. It was so familiar. But she didn't know what was going on. _

_Suddenly her heart began to beat fast as she glanced around with panic aching inside her mind. Charlotte wanted this carriage to stop. She wanted to get out of this carriage for some strange reason. But why? What was going to happen?  
_

_And right in that instant, a screech was heard as the carriage came to a stop; flipping over._ _Charlotte fell forward from the force and landed on the floor of the carriage. Charlotte stared at the ground with wide eyes as she remembered this memory. Wanting to scream for help, she just couldn't. She opened her mouth, trying to scream but nothing came out. Not thinking, she looked over at her father as he fell head first against the window of the coach; glass shattering everywhere. Pieces of blood stained glass landed around her as the carriage fell on its side. She looked over at her mother; pushing aside strands of her hair. Her mother was sprawled on the floor a few inches away from her. She lifted her head and gazed into her daughter's eyes; making eye contact. Charlotte couldn't believe what was happening. Her mother's green gaze was filled will sorrow and pain as her hand reached for Charlotte's; to hold it one last time. In that split second, Charlotte reached and grabbed her mothers' hand, wanting to pull her away from what was to happen next. But sadly, she was too late.  
_

_Suddenly, the sound of a chainsaw was heard from above the flipped over carriage. And before anyone knew what it was, a chainsaw blade came slicing through the carriage and into her mother's head. Blood splattered everywhere in the carriage and Charlotte's eyes began to tear up in horror as blood splashed onto her face and into her hair. She was speechless. She just stared at her mother's body as the chainsaw was pulled out and back through the roof of the carriage. The sound of the chainsaw came back, but Charlotte didn't react at all. She didn't move. Didn't look away. She didn't even blink once. It felt like time stopped for a while as the blood leaked onto the floor; staining her clothing. The sound of the chainsaw came back louder than before, but Charlotte still did nothing. She just sat up with tears in her eyes as this scene sparked her brain.  
_

_"I-I want to go home!" she cried, clutching her gloved hands tightly as tears poured from her eyes. "Please!"  
_

Immediately her eyes flickered open and Scarlett gasped. She sat up instantly, clutching her head tightly and squeezing her eyes shut in pain.

_Mother… Father…  
_

Scarlett looked up, shaking her head. No, that was not her name. Her name was Charlotte; Charlotte Chamberlaine. Daughter of Evelyn and Thomas Chamberlaine. Standing up, she ran out of the room; remembering the butler's words.

_"If you need anything, my room is a few doors down. I thought it would be appropriate to let you know."  
_

That's where she was going. To his room where she could speak with him. Fear and pain ached inside her mind as her blurry memory was coming back in small sparks. Every second her mind revisited a memory and she could feel her eyes fill with tears. It was time to speak her heart out.

**Finally after so long of trying to remember, her memories returned. One by one, they flew into her mind and left her painful heart-breaks. Sebastian had told her if she needed anything, to go to him, and that was her plan. But would he be willing to listen to her? Would he even care? Charlotte though so.**


End file.
